It's not because you're my savior
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: The infamous monster of Ikebukuro was enjoying the only time he has peace until he finds the infamous informant who was missing for 4 days beaten and battered in an alleyway. Shizaya! Duh... always and forever Shizaya Rated M for later chapters!
1. Week 1: Really?

_*It's not because you're my savior... it's because you are you.* (Title)_

_Hey guys, finally writing another fan fiction after like a month and a half. Stupid school. But anywhores, I really wanted to do this story and I'm like doing it little by little when I have any time, What. So. Ever. It might take me a few weeks or months to officially finish this~ So I love you all and hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dun own characters or Durarara D;_

_Summary: Should've already read it. I'm not going to give it to you again you lazy... :)_

_Pairing: Shizaya. FTW_

_Warning: boy x boy later chapters and possibly slight OOC. Serry D: O_o_

* * *

At this time of day the city of Ikebukuro is the only time a certain short-tempered monster can find peace at mind. The streetlights buzz with enthusiasm, the traffic lights flashing green, yellow then red to vacant streets.

Shoes clicked against the sidewalk on the empty sidewalks. Nobody to stare at him oddly or scurry away. No 'flea' to bother him or…

He stops in his tracks looking left then right taking one hand out of his pockets rubbing the back of his neck. 'The flea… I haven't seen him for 4 days now that I think about it…' He comes to his senses when he realizes he showed just a bit of worry for the informant.

'Why the hell should I care where he's been? It's not like he got hurt or died, that's my job… I did tell him to leave Ikebukuro, he probably finally listened to me.' He continued his walking still deep in thought.

He turned the corner of a bar with a few people hanging around it talking quietly yet still audible.

"I can't believe you were actually able to get your hands on him." Whispered a man holding a light blue drink in his hand and wearing a red flannel shirt.

"Yeah, he thinks that giving me false information was funny?" A man with spiked hair said proudly with a small snort.

"Well the information he gave you wasn't fully false…" Announced a 3rd man in the group wearing skinny jeans not quite around his waist were they are supposed to be and looking like he felt bad.

"Either way, I know a lot of people who wanted to get back at him for selling information of them to others so I just helped them out with their revenge that's all, you should've see-UGH!"

The spiked haired man was violently crushed against the wall letting out a surprised yelp. When he opened his eyes they mixed with mocha ones ignited with fury behind sunglasses.

"WHO exactly were to talking about?" His grip tightening around the others' neck.

"Holy shit, its Shizuo Heiwajima! Let's get out of here!" The 2 other friends of the man ran away from the scene leaving their friend abandoned and in the wrath of the Ikebukuro monster.

"Well, it seems your friends have deserted you. Why don't you tell me who that person in that oh so interesting story of yours was?"

The man trembled immensely and gripped onto Shizuo wrist.

"Ha…_ha_… why… _ha_ should you… care _nnngh_… you don't… even _ha_… like _ugh_ him."

Shizuo's suspicion was right; he was talking about the informant. So the past 4 days without the flea was this mans fault.

He didn't know why but he felt extremely pissed off at the thought.

"You're right. I don't like him but I will not allow anyone else to hurt him BUT me." With that said he tossed, more like threw, the man across the street into pile of garbage and now his moment of solitude had been corrupted by his knew discovery.

As he stormed away he heard gasps coming from people leaving the bar wanting to figure out the commotion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking around the city for an hour surely didn't help calm him down as thoughts of the fleas' whereabouts and condition tainted his mind.

He realized he was in an unsettling part of town. There were homeless people hanging around staring at him with suspicion like he was going to steal something, like they have anything to steal, and there were prostitutes eyeing him up and down. Some were decent, others… he couldn't tell if they were women or men, his bet would be a man.

He crossed the street getting away from the unusual people and tried to find his way back home.

'Wherever the flea is at I'm sure he's not dead, he'll show up sooner or later to annoy the shit out of me.' He tossed his 7th cigarette that night onto the ground and stepped on it then reached into his pocket to retrieve another.

As he was lighting it up he heard strange breathing somewhere near him, if it was morning or the middle of the day it would've probably been masked by the noise. He found he was walking towards the source and freaked out a bit.

'Man, if it's people fucking I'll have to kill myself.' He sighed and kept his pace; he didn't want to waste energy just because people were using the public as their bedroom.

He passed an alleyway were it seemed to be the source of the sound, since it was echoing, and walked by giving a quick glance because what human isn't curious?

In that moment he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his cigarette from his gaped mouth and his eyes followed suit growing extremely wide.

All the way in the back of the alley was a small wall lamp that kept on flickering onto a pile of what seemed to be a person underneath a familiar fur trimmed jacket.

Shizuo slowly made his way towards the heap and saw a clear view of what was around. He knew for a fact that coat belonged to the informant and saw well-known weapons scattered about.

He was now a foot away from the person and he took a deep breath. He didn't know what he would be discovering, obviously he was alive because the coat was moving slightly and he could clearly hear the struggled breathing.

Shizuo grabbed one of the weapons and lifted the coat leisurely away from the body, not wanting to touch anything, and revealed an awfully beaten up Izaya.

'Wait, did I say beaten up? I meant broken.' Izaya looked like he was broken in all sorts of places. His face was bruised and swollen, a few cuts here and there, one leg was strangely shaped and Shizuo had to look at his own leg to make sure if it's suppose to look that way, which it wasn't, and he also could tell that his ribs were broken. 'The flea really got himself in trouble this time huh?'

Shizuo jumped and his heart skipped a beat when he heard small whimpers coming from the raven-haired man.

"It… hurts… Shizuo…" Watered crimson eyes looked at mocha ones and slowly disappeared behind eyelids. Shizuo new deep down inside he couldn't just leave him there. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey Shinra."

Xxxxxxxxxw

It's been about 3 days since Shizuo brought Izaya to Shinra. We'll since Shinra lived kind of far they had to place the Informant at Shizuo's house and Shizuo was highly against it but knew there was no helping it.

Shinra fixed him all up, though now Shizuo has to be a caretaker and change his bandages twice a day.

"Shinra when will I be able to toss the louse out of my house?" With the phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder while pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Oh not long a month… maybe a month and 2 weeks." Shinra explained on the other line. He suddenly heard a peculiar clatter sound and a distinctive "Shit" come from the other end of the line and then he looked at his phone before placing back on his ear.

"Uh… Shizuo?" He asked curiously.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME?! A MONTH!?" Shinra pulled the phone away once more and stuck a finger into his ear to help sooth the pain.

**_"So, Shizuo's not happy about the news I see." _**The lit phone dangled in front of Shinra's face as Celty walked in back from her ride around the town.

Shizuo stomped over to the other side of his kitchen to grab the whole roll of paper towels to clean up the spilt milk.

"Shizuo have you calmed down?" The underground Doctor asked cautiously.

"Like hell I'm calming down! I'm not going to take care of the damn louse for a month!"

"But Shizuo, Izaya can't take care of himself. He has a broken leg and a few broken ribs."

"Well get him one of those chairs with wheels!" He suggested after cleaning up the mess of the milk and tossing the paper towel away.

"You mean a wheel chair Shizuo? Yeah, sure he can get one but wheel chairs aren't very good for someone with broken ribs…"

"Damn it, damn it! DAMN IT! **DAMN IT**!"

"Shizuo shouldn't you be quiet? Izaya's slee-"

"To hell with him!" Shizuo hung up the phone… well chucked the phone at the wall and watched it shatter. He huffed heavily and then eyed the phone and the dent in the wall and getting even more worked up.

"UGH!" He roared throughout his apartment and possibly the world.

He paced the kitchen for 2 minutes then realizing that wasn't calming him down, he made his way to his bedroom to grab some clothes to take a shower so he could cool off.

As he walked in a pillow was suddenly thrown at his face and when it fell to the ground he revealed a dumbfounded face.

"God damn it Shizu-chan do you ever shut up?! I'm trying to sleep here and all I could hear was your idiotic screaming! … Ow." Izaya flopped back down onto the bed and held his rib cage.

"Oh great… I forgot YOU were here" He growled and made his way towards his closet.

"Of course you forgot because with that small brain of yours you have a short memory."

Izaya turned his head towards the now shaking Shizuo. Shizuo was so tempted to flip the bed over so it could squish the flea but held back surprisingly enough.

He grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

"Shizu-cchhaaaann~ I'm hungry and your bed's not comfortable at all!" He complained and half whined.

"Stop your bitching, you should be glad I didn't leave you there on the streets."

"Well the alley was certainly more comfortable then this." He grinned wickedly as he watched Shizuo stop walking.

"Oh? So would you rather me put you back in that alley but this time way more broken then before?!" He barked as he turned towards the raven and they locked eyes for about a minute before the informant answered back.

"Well Shizu-chan, aren't you being rude to a guest? Trust me if I could I'd be out of here in seconds." Still glaring back into mocha eyes he grinned and then waved his hand to let Shizuo know he could proceed with his bath.

"I can't freakin' believe I have to spend a month with THAT" and he left the room to take a long shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxy

The next week was as horrible as Shizuo expected it to be. Shinra came over and gave Izaya a bell without Shizuo's approval, so now every time Shizuo comes home from work he comes home to a ringing bell.

To make things worst he find out he had to wash and feed the informant. He was fine with just feeding him, even though it took him a while to get used to his cooking skills being criticized, but once Shinra called him saying Izaya needs to also be washed every few days… he flipped his shit.

He got over it after Shinra convinced him by saying he'd give Shizuo plenty of free visits and told him Izaya could wear a bathing suit so he doesn't have to see him fully naked. He had Celty help with changing Izaya's clothes. It has only been a week and so much/too much had already happened for Shizuo's liking.

After a long day at work, literally usually he would leave work early but this time he offered to work longer because he refused to go home, and constant gang fights every now and then Shizuo was ready to get back home to deal with the injured informant.

When Shizuo came home he found it was silent and not being occupied by a bell. He was going to take this time to finally get some rest but he went to check on the informant just real quick.

When he walked in he saw Izaya was sleeping peacefully.

'This could finally be my chance to kill him once and for all…'

He walked over to the side of the bed and stared down at the sleeping man.

It never crossed his mind before to actually fully look at the smaller man but he, at that moment, took the chance. He eyed the man then the first thing he noticed was that the informant had such white skin, though there is a scar on his cheek from his accident but his skin was flawless. What also caught his eye were his eyelashes. They were long, usually it's weird to see a man with long eyelashes but Shizuo noticed they looked good on the flea.

'Wait what am I thinking?' He shook his head and continued glancing at the smaller man.

"Mmm" Izaya groaned in his sleep and it caught Shizuo of guard believing the man woke up and fell straight to the ground.

At the loud thud Izaya himself jumped from his dreaming and slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to Shizuo on the ground who was rubbing his arse. Shizuo's eyes mixed with dazed ones and his heart did an unexpected flip.

Izaya looked like the most innocent thing in the world, in Shizuo's mind. He looked tired, dazed and so peaceful, his hair presenting itself in a ruffled fashion. He rubbed his eyes and gave a small smile before he fell into a deep slumber again.

Shizuo sat there on the floor immobile for about 5 minutes. It was the first time ever witnessing another side of the informant beside his devious/mischievous side or that wicked grin of his. Remembering back to the look and smile he received, he felt his face heat up and he placed a hand over his mouth.

'W-what the fuck was that?'

* * *

_Oh Shizuo.. you know exactly what that was ;D. All right my little kitties! Finally a new story! I'm working on it! Should be around 6 chapters?... 7. Lawl. I don't know. But I honestly can't tear myself from writing fanfiction, no wait, SCHOOL can't tear me away from my fanfictions! but it might take me a few weeks guys because they just LOVE to pile on a crap load of homework and projects on us... more like me -_-. So hope you'll be patient! and review REVIEW REVIEW~_


	2. Week 2: The Truth of the Matter

_Hey guys! Finally got chapter 2 done! Hehe, enjoy it please :D_

_Disclaimer: I dun own characters or Durarara D;_

_Summary: Should've already read it. I'm not going to give it to you again you lazy... :)_

_Pairing: Shizaya. FTW_

_Warning: boy x boy later chapters and possibly slight OOC. Serry D: O_o_

* * *

"Shizu-chan what is your problem? You've been giving me a wary glare since this morning and it's down right creepy!" The raven playfully lifted the blanket hiding his face from the ex bartenders intense eyes.

Izaya was right Shizuo had been staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed and he'd just stand there.

'I must've been seeing things, there's no way in hell that "Thing" would actually smile'

Izaya dropped the blanket to see he was still being stared at.

He gave the raven one last concentrated stare, comparing the image from the night before and the image in front of him now.

"Yup, totally didn't happen." The blonde said before leaving the bedroom.

Izaya lifted one eyebrow in confusion but just shrugged it off. The blonde was able to go into Izaya's house and retrieve his laptop for him so now Izaya's is back to work.

Shizuo walked back in placing a cup of water next to the informant.

"Was it not your job that got you beaten to a pulp in the first place?" Shizuo asked taking his place back by the doorframe and leaning against it.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I did not get beaten to a pulp I simply just got caught off guard by the damn bastard. I thought I was able to take them all-"

"But you obviously couldn't which got you the way you are now…" Izaya thought he saw the slight concern in those mocha eyes but it disappeared just a fast as it came.

"Aww, is the brother complexed monster actually caring about someone else for once?" He teased.

The blonde twitched.

"Like hell! Who would care for a self-centered psycho flea like you!?"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. I'm not self-centered I care for others more then I care for myself. My love for humans is beyond ones knowledge." Izaya placed a hand over his heart and gave a sinister smile.

"So, you admit you're a psychotic crazy bastard?"

"The question that sometimes drives me hazy; am I or the others crazy?"

"What?"

"Albert Einstein, Shizu-chan."

"…" Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'Honestly this idiot'

"Never mind! This conversation is over for now I need to get back to work." Shizuo watched as Izaya slipped on a pair of glasses and got right to business.

Hours passed and Izaya realized Shizuo has yet to move from his spot and that his staring had returned. He sighed and lowered his laptop screen.

He gave a devious smile and looked the ex-bartender right in the eyes.

"Hey, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," he lowered his glasses and gave a taunting wink and in a split second he heard an angry growl and saw the door shut.

Little did Izaya know that his small playful wink got to Shizuo in a way he didn't expect.

**xxxxxxx**

Through out the week Shizuo found that the small teasing things his uninvited guest did made his heart beat a bit faster then he'd expect it would. He believed it was due to anger but he realizes that his face heats up, which never happens.

Shizuo thought long and hard that Izaya gave him some sort of stress related heart problem and that he needed to go see Shinra about it, but what was he going to say?

Whenever the informants winks at him, says inappropriate responses or looks so peaceful in his sleep his heart speeds up?

Shizuo angrily punched the pole of a nearby stop sign, which frightened pedestrians around him to retreat even further away from him then they already were.

He knew deep down inside it hurt just a little that no one really got to take the time to know him but his temper got the best of him because he didn't care much for people anyway.

He turned the corner and continued his thought process until he was interrupted by a sound of an oncoming motorcycle engine. He lifted his head only to be met with his reflection on a helmet.

"Oh, hey Celty." He took out a cigarette and lit it, watching as the Dullahan came off her bike and walked towards him flashing her PDA.

_**"How's taking care of Izaya?"**_

"Horrible" he spat viciously

"How else would it be?" he took a long drag from his cigarette before looking at the quick response.

**_"Well you did save him so I thought he would've at least been a little nice to you…"_**

"As if, the flea didn't even say thank you, but like hell I care. He's not going to start being nice to me because I saved him."

**_"Well did you try to be nice to him?"_**

"I'm being nice enough by holding back the urge to kill him when he's sleeping and that's as nice as I'm going to get…" he tossed his cigarette onto the before stepping on it and walking away. He waved his hand over his shoulder to dismiss the headless rider and went on with his day.

** Xxxxx**

As soon as he got home he tossed himself onto his couch. It was already dark and he was glad that the day was almost over because he had a tough time at work. Debt collecting is an extreme job; you don't know what type of weirdoes and desperate people you'll run into. Though one good thing came out of today. He was able to run into the man who caused the flea to be harbored up in his house.

'But it's not because they hurt Izaya…No… it's because of their actions that the flea landed in my house in the first place…' Shizuo rubbed the back of his head, got up and made his way towards his room to check on the temporarily incapacitated man.

Walking into his room the first thing he noticed was that the raven was not in his usual spot.

He skimmed the room and finally his mocha eyes settled on a pile of blankets tangled with a struggling Izaya.

"Don't just stand there you big oaf help me up my ribs are starting to hurt again" He whined eyeing the speechless blonde in front of him.

Izaya felt his face heat up when he heard a rupture of an uncontainable deep laugh. He glared daggers towards his caretaker. He watched as Shizuo fell against the wall holding his stomach.

At that moment in Shizuo's eyes the informant looked like a helpless and defenseless animal.

"Hahaha! How in the- haha- hell did this hahahappen?!" Izaya sensed his whole body shake in anger and embarrassment.

"Shizuo!" the call of his real name and not the insulting nicknames made him calm down and come back to his senses.

'Oh? He called me by my name…' Shizuo thought for a second. The blonde than gave a wicked smile, which gave the raven an uneasy feeling.

"Shizu-chan… can you help me up?"

"Well I could but… You won't get anywhere in life with that attitude."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Just freakin' help me up you protozoon!"

"Tsk, tsk. Calling me names isn't going to help either." 5 minutes past with Shizuo's game and Izaya finally gives in after giving one last struggling attempt to get up on his own.

He gives a sigh and small whimper of defeat and tries to search for the words the blonde is looking for deep inside himself.

"Shizu-ch-"

"Ah, nope my real name not that shitty nickname" he grinned slightly when he heard the man growl. Shizuo was immensely enjoying this.

"Shizuo… will you…" He gritted his teeth as he attempted to force the word out.

A minute passed as Shizuo waited for Izaya to say the "magic word" though Shizuo doubted it… He raised an eyebrow when he heard one last huge sigh and Izaya buried his face in his arm.

"Shizuo, will you please help me up?" Izaya felt his ears heat up in embarrassment and shame. When he didn't hear any movement he looked up at Shizuo with confusion. When he saw the blonde staring back at him he gave a pleading look that seemed to say, "what else do you want from me?"

The blonde felt that same ache in his chest when he saw the informant smile some nights ago. He didn't know what to make of it but Shizuo smiled and walked towards the helpless man.

The smile threw Izaya off a bit but was glad that the idiotic game was over and he could get off the floor.

Shizuo tried his best to gently scoop the raven up along with the blankets into a careful bridal style. Izaya unconsciously wrapped his arm around the ex-bartenders' neck and nuzzled in the space between his neck and shoulder, he gave an inaudible thank you which he was glad Shizuo didn't hear.

The blonde gave a questionable look at the action but ignored it.

"Wait, Shizu… Shizuo can you take me to the couch?"

"What? Are you saying I have to carry you more?" Izaya puffed his cheeks out in frustration and gave a pouted look.

"Well I have been cooped up in that damn bed for basically 2 weeks now, I'd like to watch some TV." Shizuo looked at Izaya, lifting an eyebrow in surprise, ' I guess since he's like this now he never thought to actually ask to travel somewhere else in the house besides the bathroom.' Izaya noticed the pause and gave yet another sigh and turned his face away from the blonde.

"…Please…" Shizuo was now really astonished. 'It seems he understands now if he wants things in life he has to ask nicely.' He smiled inwardly and took the raven to his destination.

"Your couch is uncomfortable and stupid…" Izaya complained as soon as Shizuo dropped him off onto the couch. He walked into the kitchen ignoring the informants' insults to his furniture. He opens the fridge and grabs a small carton of strawberry milk, which vanishes in seconds, and grabbing 2 more to satisfy his thirst.

"Shizu-chan, I'm thirsty! And I'd like some painkillers!" 'And there goes the nickname. He was doing so well too,' the blonde grabs a bottle of water then reaches into the cabinet to shake out 2 pills from the bottle of painkillers and enters into the dark room that was only being lit by the TV.

Shizuo gives a small grunt as he hands the bottle of water and the pills. Izaya nods his head and takes the painkillers and chugs down the water. He watched as a small trail of water slide down the corner of the raven's mouth and down the side of his chin. Shizuo found himself being entranced by the sight. He snaps out of it when he hears the bottle get slammed onto the side table.

'What the…' Shizuo shook all thoughts away and flipped through the channels. For about an hour they argued about what to watch and Izaya made comments about the shows Shizuo watched were shows made for people of a low IQ level and Shizuo tried to make a witty retort but ended up letting Izaya watch what he wanted.

**Xxxx**

Morning came and streams of light came from one window. Movement was audible in the thin walls of the apartment, which indicated others were up in the building. One trickle of light was able to interrupt the blondes sleeping; he tries to dismiss the interruption by moving his head side to side, yet sadly unsuccessful he slowly opens his eyes grudgingly.

He stretches his arms over his head and gives an outrageous yawn. He lies there for a few moments waiting to fully wake up. He finally decides to get up but finds there was an odd amount of weight on him. When he tries again he hears a small groan and looks down at his chest in confusion.

He finds a patch of raven colored hair poking out from underneath a blanket that is placed on him. He lifts the blanket to see Izaya was snuggled against him in a position that seemed uncomfortable for a person with a broken leg, though judging by his facial expression he looked quite tranquil.

His head, left arm, broken leg and body were against Shizuo's chest and his right arm, leg and side were tucked next to Shizuo's side and pressed beside the couch.

Inside Shizuo didn't know whether to be mad or embarrassed that he fell asleep with the informant on him. He knew he had to control his "anger" he was feeling, by now he would've thrown him off himself but he realized that he still was hurt. He had to do something because his heart was racing and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

As thoughts and ideas rocketed through his head he didn't notice the raven was gradually coming to.

"Wha-?" Shizuo froze. His eyes widen as he stared into dazed scarlet eyes. Izaya placed his head back onto Shizuo's head and yawned. The blonde felt his heart beat even faster.

Izaya stayed where he was for a few minutes. His eyes skimmed the area in front of him. He then lifted his upper body to look around better. Shizuo saw the restrained grimace of pain flash across the ravens' face. Izaya glanced around the room with hazed eyes trying to remember his surroundings. He then allowed his eyes to land on the blonde underneath him.

The ex-bartender couldn't help his eyes from wandering all over Izaya. From his bed hair to his half lidded ruby red eyes then to his shirt sliding off his shoulder exposing the flawless white skin and then to the small hands placed upon his chest.

Shizuo, even though he didn't want to admit, had to confess that the sleepy Izaya was adorable.

Izaya yawned once again and placed himself onto Shizuo once more and didn't get up for a while.

Shizuo, right then and there, was forced to face the truth. He knows he wouldn't be able to convince himself it's not true but it seemed he was starting to actually like the informant.

Now, Shizuo knows for a fact Izaya is messing with his heart and doesn't know if he can survive 2-4 more weeks with him.

* * *

_It literally took me a month to finish this one chapter... I lost inspiration I was about to discontinue it but then someone gave me a lil push :3 So, here you guys are please review I believe I rushed it but I need your opinions! 3 I'm also working on another FairyTail fic... Gajeel and Natsu ;D I got inspired by __**99rain99 and their fic called Dragon.**__ It's about Natsu and Gray but I wanted it to be Gajeel and Natsu D: but thanks for reading and __**review review REVIEW!**_


End file.
